Camping Trip!
by Spoink
Summary: Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Goten go on a camping trip for Spring break! But will they be able to survive? This story is VERY Anti-Gohan! Ch 6 is up now! Reviews would be great! =^.^=
1. Let's Go Camping!

~-=Chapter 1: Let's Go Camping!=-~  
  
  
  
POW POW POW POW!!!  
  
"Hey! Stop hitting me!!"  
  
POW POW!!  
  
"Trunks! Stop it!!"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"::whimpering cry::"  
  
"Gohan! Oh, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hit you there!!!"  
  
"It's… ok, Videl.. ::whimper:: "  
  
"Ooh, that's got to hurt…Hahaha! A blow to the Son family's "crown jewels" and by VIDEL. Sucks for you, Gohan!"  
  
"Shut up, …squirt! ::pee-wee voice::"  
  
"It's all your fault, Videl! Now my brother can't have any kids!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Videl were out camping. Yes, you heard me, CAMPING… Heck, it was spring break! Did you actually THINK that their parents would want their demon-possessed children at HOME? Vegeta sure didn't want to live with his evil son for a week, so he and Bulma ditched Trunks on a road. But just for the week.  
  
"Be good, Trunks!"  
  
"But Mom!"  
  
"Listen to the woman, son, or I'll box your ears!"  
  
"Ok dad…"  
  
Chi-chi and Goku had already pulled half of their hair out over controlling Gohan and Goten, so they were also ditched on a road for the week.  
  
"I can't stand you two for a WEEK! So both of you just go and have fun. Once spring break's over, you can come back home."  
  
"Awwww, but Mom!"  
  
"Listen to your mother, boys… You don't want her on "the bad side""  
  
"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Gohan yelped.  
  
"Bye boys! Be good"  
  
"But mommy! We're hungry! AWWW, they left... Hey look, Gohan! There's Trunks!"  
  
Videl. Well. She just happened to run into the ditched half-Saiyans while going shopping for groceries.  
  
"What in the world…? What're you guys doing on the road?"  
  
"Our mommies ditched us for the week…" Trunks whined.  
  
"GOHAN!? You too!?"  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"Well, maybe we can all just go camping for the week? My dad has a business trip planned this week.."  
  
"Yeah! Camping! This'll be fun!" Goten chirped.  
  
With that said, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks go off towards the countryside. Birds chirping, animals frolicking in the tall grass, ahh.. Spring... The group decided to have their campsite next to a small river that was teeming with fish.  
  
"EWW! You expect me to drink THAT water!?" Trunks shrieked.  
  
"Well, of course! It's clean.." said Videl.  
  
"Umm.. HELLO!? There's FISH in there Videl. FISH! FISH!!!! You know.. They're ALIVE!? THEY HAVE TO GO PEE PEE AND POO POO FROM TIME TO TIME YA KNOW!!! And um.. *Cough* Frogs occasionally "get jiggy with it" in the water too!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"You mean like Gohan and Videl? What does "get jiggy with it" mean?" Goten asked with curiosity.  
  
"Uhh.. I'm not sure... But Gohan! You "get jiggy" with Videl, right?" asked Trunks with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"WHAT!? Videl and I aren't that serious yet, Trunks!"  
  
"Yet..? So that means you're GOING to be serious, big brother?" Goten's eyes gleamed with joy. "I'm going to have a big sister! I'm going to have a big sister!!!" And with that, Goten hugged Videl happily. "You're going to be my sister!!!"  
  
"G-G-Goten! Let... go.. can't... GACK.. breathe..!!" gasped Videl.  
  
"Oh! Videl, I'm sorry!" Goten released his death grip on Videl.  
  
"Now say what you just said earlier, Goten?"  
  
"You're gonna be my big sister! And Gohan says that he wants to "get jiggy" with you...whatever that means."  
  
"Oh that's nice, I'm going to be your big sister and Gohan wants to--WHAT!? Who told you that!?" Videl shrieked.  
  
"My brother Gohan did!" Goten chirped.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!!" Gohan snapped and instantly blushed.  
  
"UMMM, you know what!? I think we should all play a nice GAME, don't you think!? YEAH! A GAME!!" said Gohan quite awkwardly and he was also turning redder.  
  
"OOH! What kind of game, Gohan?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... How about... CAVE MEN!?" said Gohan, still in his awkward tone.  
  
"Cave men?" Videl questioned.  
  
"Ok Ok! Cave.. People! Yeah! Cave People!" Gohan said with a little bit more confidence in his voice.  
  
"How do you play Cave People, Gohan?" asked Goten, with that child-like look on his face.  
  
"Well, you get a bunch of wooden sticks.. And you beat each other up!"  
  
"Hey! That sounds like fun! Hey Goten! Heads up!"  
  
"HUH!? AHHHHH!!!"  
  
POW POW POW POW!!!  
  
"Hey! Stop hitting me!!"  
  
POW POW!!  
  
"Trunks! Stop it!!"  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
"::whimpering cry::"  
  
"Gohan! Oh, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hit you there!!!"  
  
"It's… ok, Videl.. ::whimper:: "  
  
"Ooh, that's got to hurt…Hahaha! A blow to the Son family's "crown jewels" and by VIDEL. Sucks for you, Gohan!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Shut up, …squirt! ::pee-wee voice::"  
  
"It's all your fault, Videl! Now my brother can't have any kids!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
And so.. Back for a small review…. Gohan is curled into a little ball, because of the fact that everyone was playing Cave People. The object of the game? Get a wooden stick and beat the hell out of everyone else. Sure, Gohan might be a genius, but he sure is an idiot when it comes to making up kiddy games… Videl hit the Son Family's "CROWN JEWELS"…and then Gohan didn't like playing Cave People anymore…  
  
"Maybe we should put a bag of ice on it…" said Videl.  
  
"What if he gets frostbite!?" Trunks and Goten yelped.  
  
"Idiots…::voice still very high pitched::"  
  
"Just imagine having frostbite THERE..." Goten and Trunks shudder with fear.  
  
"Gohan, I'm REAALLY sorry… will you ever forgive me? ::sad puppy face::"  
  
"O-of course, Videl.." Gohan squeaked.  
  
"Gohan, will you ever forgive me..?" imitated Trunks.  
  
"O-of course, Videl.." squeaked Goten.  
  
"I love you Gohan!" Trunks said sarcastically to Goten.  
  
"I love you too, Videl!!" Goten yelled to Trunks.  
  
"Is there also a mommy and a daddy in this game? I know! Videl and Gohan can be the mommy and the daddy and Goten and I can be the evil kids trying to destroy the mountain of cheese that has the evil enemy base of Booger Aliens!!!" Trunks grinned evilly.  
  
"Umm.. no. Let's not use that plot, Trunks. And I don't see a mountain of cheese anywhere.." said Videl.  
  
"Ch...cheese..." Gohan groaned while his stomach growled. Gohan looked at the fish in the river menacingly. "Here fishy fishy fishy fishy....hehehehehehehehe…"  
  
"Umm, Goten? I think your brother has officially gone nuts... He sounds like the evil Chucky doll…" Videl sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"That's what happens when Saiyans get hungry... we go bonkers.." said Trunks.  
  
"Saiyans..? What's a Saiyan?" asked Videl. Gohan wouldn't dare keep another secret from her, or would he?  
  
"V-Videl... Can you catch a fishy for me..?" Gohan didn't look like himself... He started to drool at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Gohan.. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just sooooooo hungry!! I could DIE!!!" Gohan collapsed onto the ground near Videl's feet. Then, Gohan began gnawing on a large rock.  
  
"G-Gohan! That's not food! That's a rock! A ROCK! Gohan! G-GOHAN!!! Stop it! Give me that!" shrieked Goten. Obviously, he had never seen his brother this way... I mean.. Come on! A genius kid GNAWING on rocks!?  
  
"Gohan! Stop! Please!" yelled Videl and latched onto Gohan. Gohan suddenly blushed so red that it made a lobster look black and white.  
  
"V-Videl! What happened...? ::stomach growl:: Uhhnn... I'm gonna die... I'm seeing my life flash in front of me... Videl! Make it stooop!!!" Gohan shrieked in fear and hugged Videl tightly. Then, Videl blushed intensely red.  
  
~~Will Gohan ever get anything to eat!? Will everyone end up resorting to CANNIBALISM!? Well, you'll just have to wait for Chapter 2: The Attack of the Evil Booger Aliens!  
  
LoL! So how was it? This is my very first fic! Reviews would be great! But no flames please!! Thankies!!! =^. ^= 


	2. The Attack of the Evil Booger Aliens!

~-=Chapter 2: The Attack of the Evil Booger Aliens=-~  
  
  
  
"Gohan! CALM DOWN!!! Goten! Help me pin him down!!! AHHH!!! He's trying to bite my leg!!!!! HURRY, GOTEN, HURRY!!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FISHY FISHY FISHY FISHY!!" Gohan cackled quite evilly.  
  
"Trunks!! I can't hold him down any longer!! HURRY UP WITH THE ROPE!!!"  
  
"GOHAN!! Stop that right now this instant!!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FISHY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What do you get when you have a HUNGRY, Half-Saiyan who is a Genius Kid and his kid brother, the kid brother's best friend, and the Genius kid's girlfriend? Well… Find out for yourself and see what you think…  
  
Gohan was on the verge of gnawing on Trunks's leg if it wasn't for Goten and Videl pinning him and tying him down to the ground. Videl was probably the most horrified. Her sweet and innocent Gohan was turning into a mad man in front of her very eyes…  
  
"I think we better find some food.. QUICK…" Trunks replied.  
  
"Yeah.. I think so too…" Goten looked longingly at the fish in the water… "Those fish don't look too bad to eat…..f-fishy…hehehehehehe…."  
  
"No! Goten! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" Trunks slapped Goten across the face several times to keep his best friend from succumbing to the same fate as his older brother. KA POW! KA POW! KA POW!! KA POW!!!!!!!  
  
"Thanks Trunks… I needed that.."  
  
"Well… I have SOME food… but knowing Gohan, I don't know if it's enough…" said Videl and held out a plastic bag full of groceries. Gohan stared in disbelief.  
  
"F-FOOD!!! V-Videl.. c-c-can I have some..? Please…? Hehehehe.. Please..?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! It's food! We don't want Gohan to be crazy anymore! Come on, Goten!" yelled Trunks and took the bag of groceries from Videl.  
  
"Thanks, Videl!" chirped Goten.  
  
So Gohan was able to get some food in his system… thankfully. However, that didn't keep Trunks, Goten, and Videl from cowering in fear of Gohan's hunger and insanity.  
  
"I don't want to eat another raw egg EVER AGAIN!!! Uugh…" Gohan groaned and rolled on his back, still tied down to the ground. He also had a tint of green on his face. "Urk…I feel sick…."  
  
"Gee, Trunks.. I guess we shouldn't have mixed the mayo and the mustard and the eggs together, huh?" Goten replied.  
  
"Yeah.. But that's ok. I think… Well, at LEAST he isn't gnawing on my LEG!" Trunks didn't look very happy. "Just WAIT until my DAD comes home, Gohan!"  
  
"Raw eggs, mayo, and mustard… Guys, that's DISGUSTING… no wonder Gohan's sick...." remarked Videl.  
  
"We added horseradish too!" Goten chirped.  
  
"Can you untie me yet? Please?"  
  
"No.." all three replied.  
  
"Does Mr. Winky still hurt, Gohan?" chirped Goten.  
  
"Mr. Winky? OH… never mind…" said Videl, turning a bit red.  
  
"YES, Mr. Winky still HURTS, Goten…"  
  
"Would Mr. Winky hurt more if I did this?" Trunks asked and rose up a large boulder.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Put that down, Trunks!!! PUT THAT DOWN!!!! YES it will hurt! Now put it down!!! PUT IT DOWN!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!" Gohan looked very very scared at that moment. "If only I had a camera…Dad would've loved to see this…"Trunks thought to himself and almost dropped the boulder on Gohan, not really paying attention.  
  
"TRUNKS!! Gohan didn't say drop the boulder on HIM!" Videl screeched.  
  
"Huh? Oh whoops. Eh heh heh.. Whoa… EEK..! Oh no!! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! It slipped!!!!"  
  
SMASH!!!!!!  
  
The birdies were flying around, chirping.. and chirping… and. Um.. YEAH. Then, there was a bloodcurdling scream heard throughout the forest and all the animals ran away to hide in their caves. And the forest fell silent….  
  
"TRUNKS!!! How could you do that to my brother!? HOW COULD YOU!?" Goten cried.  
  
"It slipped, Goten! IT SLIPPED!!!" Trunks shrieked. "Gohan, I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY!!! I didn't mean to do that, I SWEAR! I SLIPPED!!"  
  
Gohan didn't say anything… Videl ran over to Gohan's side.  
  
"G-Gohan? Oh my Kami, Trunks, I think you killed him…"  
  
"N…No.. I'm not dead yet Videl… ::whine, whimper::" "And d-don't think I'm NOT going to tell your father, VEGETA, about this!!!!! OOOOOWWWWWWW!!! ::whine:: Videl, will you give me a hug…?" "Awww.. poor Gohan.." said Videl and hugged Gohan.  
  
For the clueless… A review. Trunks "ACCIDENTALLY" dropped a very large boulder on Gohan, also smashing MR. WINKY… For those of you who do not know who MR. WINKY is… also known as The Son Family's "CROWN JEWELS" and if you don't know what that is… well.. sorry but.. too bad. I don't like to get into very much detail if you know what I mean.. ::COUGH!::  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange rustling sound from behind the bushes!!!  
  
"What's that!? Did you hear something…?" Trunks cried.  
  
"Maybe it's the evil Booger Aliens!" yelped Goten.  
  
"PLEASE… There are NO SUCH THINGS as Booger Aliens!" replied Videl in an annoyed tone.  
  
"That's what YOU think, Videl… But there really ARE such things as Booger Aliens! It's just that the authorities won't tell us the TRUTH!!!" said Trunks.  
  
"What do they do… throw radioactive boogers at people and turn them into their …OOWWW… slaves?" Gohan remarked. "And can you all untie me YET!?"  
  
"Well… sure.. why not. Videl, can you untie my brother Gohan?"  
  
"Sure, why not.."  
  
And so Videl untied Gohan from the ground. …weee..  
  
RRRROOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!  
  
"Shut up, Trunks…" growled Videl.  
  
"Awwwwww…."  
  
"Hey Trunks! Let's go into the woods and find some stuff to bring back!" Goten whispered to Trunks… Goten had a very mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"Alright.." Trunks whispered back.. "That's weird.. I'M usually the one thinking of the ideas…"  
  
"Gohan! Videl! We're gonna go in the woods and find stuff!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Okay! Be careful you two!!" yelled Videl, but Gohan could only squeak. Poor Gohan…  
  
~~In the Woods~~  
  
"Ok, Goten.. what's your plan?"  
  
"Well, maybe WE could become the Booger Aliens and scare the crap out of Gohan and Videl!"  
  
"You know what? That's not a bad idea! HEY LOOK! There's some green slime over there near that lake! Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
~~Back at the Campsite~~  
  
"Gohan..? Are you ok..?"  
  
"::pee wee voice:: N-no…"  
  
"Do you think we should go find Goten and Trunks? They've been gone for almost an hour…"  
  
"N-no… AAAAHHHH!!! THE PAIN!!!!! THE WRETCHED PAAAAAINN!!!!!"  
  
GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gohan and Videl screamed in unison… However, Videl was screaming like a guy and Gohan was screaming like a Sissy Lady…  
  
"WE ARE… THE BOOGER ALIENS… BOW DOWN TO US…"  
  
'No Trunks! That was my line!' The first alien hissed.  
  
'Shut up, Goten!' The other alien hissed back.  
  
"GIVE US… uhh.. THE FISHIES!!"  
  
"THE FISHIES!!!"  
  
Gohan and Videl look at each other puzzled. Then Videl got up and found a bucked, filled it with water, and drenched the two "aliens", and then tossed the bucket aside.  
  
"OW! VIDEL!!! Watch it with that bucket!" yelped Gohan, trying to cover Mr. Winky with his bunny pillow.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! It's Cold!! It's COLD!!!" Trunks shrieked.  
  
"There's a fishy in my pants! THERE'S A FISHY IN MY PANTS!!!! Get it out!!!!" Goten yelped and was doing a strange wobbling "fishy" dance.  
  
"I knew it…." Gohan muttered under his voice.  
  
Gurgle Gurrrrgle… GURGLe gurgle…. Everyone's stomach growled in unison…  
  
"Uhhnn… I'm getting hungry again.." Gohan groaned..  
  
"Videl, do you have any of those groceries left..?" asked Goten.  
  
"No, I wish I did.. But you and Trunks made that hideous goop and fed it to Gohan, remember?"  
  
"Kami… anything but that stuff… URK…I STILL feel sick..!" Gohan groaned while clutching at his stomach.  
  
"Well, let's all go and hunt for some food then!" Videl suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go hunting!!!!" Trunks and Goten chirped in unison.  
  
~~So the gang decide to go hunting to keep their growling tummies from taking over their minds!!! What will they catch!? Will it even be EDIBLE!? Or will everyone begin to GNAW ON ROCKS!? Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Let's Go Hunting!  
  
THANK YOU for all of those reviews that everyone wrote for my first chapter! I didn't expect so many! LoL! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be great, too! But no flames por favor/onegai/please. Thankies/Gracias/Arigato! =^. ^= ((lol, I'm going tri-lingual)) 


	3. Let's Go Hunting!

~-=Chapter 3: Let's Go Hunting!=-~  
  
  
  
"Let's see… do you see anything, Goten?"  
  
"No, I don't see anything, Trunks…"  
  
"Hey! Look! Is that what I think it is..?"  
  
"It's a chicken! Let's go get it!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Goten shouted and ki blasted the chicken to oblivion.  
  
Ba-KAW!!! BOOOM!!! Sizzle sizzle…  
  
"GOTEN!!! You STUPID… AAARGHH!!!!!!!" Trunks was very frustrated with his best friend.  
  
"What!? WHAT!?" Goten was puzzled beyond reason.  
  
"It's a pile of ASHES!!! WE CAN'T EAT ASHES!!! UURRGGGHH!!!!!" Trunks yelled angrily.  
  
Goten and Trunks were in the woods, hunting for food. So much for the chicken they found… It's just one of the cons of being part Saiyan… you're too strong for your own good! Also noting the fact that everyone is HUNGRY… Hungry Saiyans never really make the best decisions if you know what I mean.. Goku is a prime example. Meanwhile… near the campsite…  
  
"Gohan, you're not going to catch any fish by just staring at them…"  
  
"But Videl.. the fishies look so yummy…." Gohan began to drool like a rabid dog.  
  
"SON GOHAN-KUN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Videl shouted and slapped Gohan across the face several times. KA POW!! KA POW!!! KA POW!!!!!!  
  
"Gyah! GYAH! GYAAAAHH!!! Huh? Wha? Oh, thanks Videl.. I really needed that.. heh heh…"  
  
Then, Videl stepped into the shallow river.  
  
"Videl! What're you doing!?"  
  
"I'm going to catch some fish!"  
  
"But Videl! Those aren't normal fish!! They're--…"  
  
"AHHH!!! GOHAAAN!!! THEY'RE BITING ME!!!!!"  
  
"They're piranhas.. Hold on Videl! I'LL save you!!!" yelled Gohan in his Great Saiyaman voice and jumped into the river after Videl.  
  
~~Back at the forest…~~  
  
"Trunks look! A BEAR!!!"  
  
"Let's go get it, Goten!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
And so the mad chase for the bear began… Twisting and turning throughout the forest, the bear having NO IDEA what fate had in store for it. Goten tripped over some tree roots and fell into a VERY DEEP HOLE while Trunks ended up bashing himself into a TREE…SEVERAL times. Eventually, the two demi-saiyans became too frustrated chasing the bear and resorted to using ki-blasts.  
  
"UUURRRGGHH!! I don't want to chase the bear anymore!!!" Goten whined. "I'll ki-blast it!" he yelled.  
  
"Now Goten, make sure you control your power before you ki-blast an animal you're going to eat…"  
  
"NEVERMIND!! You do it, Trunks!"  
  
"Fine, if you say so.. HAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Trunks fired an iridescent beam at the bear single handedly. A VERY BIG iridescent beam to be exact…  
  
RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!! THUD!!!!! Crack! Sizzle sizzle…. POP! ..sizzle…  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!"  
  
Well… so much for the bear… Trunks ki-blasted the big fuzzy thing to oblivion. Goten and Trunks simply stared at the HUGE pile of ashes in front of them, which was still sizzling and smoking. Mr. Fuzzles go Bye Bye!  
  
"::sniff sob:: Trunks! What're we gonna do!? I'M STARVING!!!!!" Goten groaned. "And I don't like "Crispy Critters"!!! They taste yucky!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Goten! Let me think!!! ::eats a handful of some of the ashes::" But that wasn't the smartest thing for Trunks to do. His eyes began to bulge out of their sockets, turn red, and started to water immensely. "BLEH!!! ::gag:: Ok, THAT was the stupidest thing I've done today…"  
  
"Great job, Sherlock.." Goten smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Watson!" Trunks snapped.  
  
"Hey look! Berries!" Trunks chirped. He lunged at the bush full of bright red berries.  
  
"Ummm, Trunks? I don't think you should eat those…" Goten suggested.  
  
"Who cares!? It's food!" replied Trunks and took a handful of berries and popped them into his mouth.  
  
"B-but Trunks!!!" Goten cried. He was obviously very worried.  
  
"URK… oh KAMI!!!" yelped Trunks and ran over to a bush. Trunks ended up blowing chunks everywhere…it was also a very disturbing sight for Goten.  
  
"T-Trunks?! Are you okay?!" Goten still sounded very worried and started to feel quite sick as well.  
  
"Does it LOOK like I'm okay, Goten!? HUH!? …urk.. BLEEH!!!" Trunks continued to gag and throw up. "Why didn't you warn me that these would make me sick, Goten!?"  
  
"I did but—"  
  
"OK, NEVERMIND!! FORGET IT!! Uhnnn…!" Trunks clutched at his stomach in pain. 'Idiot..' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, umm Trunks?"  
  
"Grr… What.."  
  
"What does "get jiggy with it" mean?"  
  
"………….." Trunks was just too annoyed...and sick to answer Goten's question.  
  
Back at the Campsite again…Gohan and Videl decide that fishing is a VERY bad idea… not to mention that both of them almost turned into either a Gohan Salad or a Videl Burrito. So the couple is now seen in the forest, foraging for food.  
  
"Hey look! Mushrooms!" Gohan chirped.  
  
"But aren't those poisonous, Gohan?" Videl questioned. The mushrooms didn't look all that tasty either.  
  
"I studied mushrooms since I was little! I'm PRETTY sure that these are edible…" Gohan answered. 'But what if these AREN'T edible?' Gohan thought to himself. 'Well, I'm desperate right now, so I'll just have a bite… a bite shouldn't hurt..' ((A/N: Oh yeah. You should NEVER eat mushrooms out in the wild…))  
  
Gohan picked one of the mushrooms from the damp ground and took a big bite. CHOMP!  
  
"So how is it… does it taste ok…? Do you feel sick?" Videl asked while scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Uhnnn…" Gohan didn't look too good and started to turn a bit purple.  
  
"G-Gohan..?"  
  
"Hehehehehehe… I see all the sounds and hear all the colors…." Gohan's speech was slurred. 'That's strange.. Everything's spinning around and it's all purtyful…' he thought to himself.  
  
"WHAT!?" Videl shrieked. 'Is Gohan hallucinating?' she thought to herself. She stepped back a few feet.  
  
"No Videl! You'll fall off of the cloud! Watch out!" Gohan cried. His eyes seemed glazed over with glue.  
  
'Kami, he's hallucinating.. great…' Videl thought. "What the… GOHAN! Where are you going!?"  
  
Gohan began running around the forest like a mad man, laughing maniacally and flapping his arms around like a turkey… not to mention making turkey noises as well… Videl quickly chased after the hallucinating Gohan.  
  
"GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE!!! BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TURKEY TURKEY TURKEY!!!!!" Gohan wreaked havoc in the forest while chasing a flock of forest pigeons.  
  
"Gohan! Come back! Stop!!!" Videl screamed. 'Who knows what he'll do next!?'  
  
Suddenly, while chasing Gohan, Videl noticed a beehive hanging on a nearby tree. 'Kami, don't let Gohan near that! DON'T LET GOHAN NEAR THAT!!!!"  
  
~At Dende's/Kami's Lookout~  
  
"Hey Mr. Popo. I think Gohan has been having a bit too much fun lately, don't you agree?" asked Dende.  
  
"Well… I don't think a FEW problems would hurt Gohan..." Mr. Popo replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought.. Thanks, Mr. Popo."  
  
~~Back in the Woods with Gohan and Videl~~  
  
"OOH! A GIANT JELLY DONUT!" Gohan shrieked and dove after the beehive, STILL HALLUCINATING. Then, Gohan grabbed a hold of the beehive, fell out of the tree branch with a THUD, and eventually started gnawing at it.  
  
"NO! GOHAN NO!! NO NO NO!!! Leave that ALONE!!! IT'S A BEEHIVE!!!!!!" Videl screamed with all of her might. 'I could handle you gnawing rocks.. BUT A BEEHIVE!!!' she thought to herself. All of a sudden, Gohan returned back to his normal SANE state and the hallucinations faded away.  
  
"What the.. where am I..? What am I… AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! BEEHIVE!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!! GYA!!! MY TONGUE IS ALL SWOLLEN!!!" Gohan screeched, his speech was painfully impaired. 'And why the hell do I have wax in my mouth!? Oh no! It must've been that EVIL MUSHROOM!' he thought. "RUN VIDEL!!! RUN!!!!!" Then he muttered under his breath, 'I'm gonna kill you, Dende!!!'  
  
Gohan and Videl were running like hell through the woods with an angry swarm of bees swarming after them. Both of them received painful stings from the evil insects and Gohan's face began to swell like a balloon on steroids.  
  
"Look! There's the campsite!" Videl yelled.  
  
"We'll be safe in the water! HURRY!!!" Gohan yelled, grabbed Videl, and jumped into the river… ….The same river that was infested with PIRANHAS.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Their painful screams were heard throughout the forest. KER-SPLASH!  
  
~~Back to the Woods with Trunks and Goten~~  
  
MOOOOOOO!!!  
  
"Trunks! Did you hear what I just heard!?" Goten squeaked. His stomach was also growling very menacingly.  
  
"Yeah.. It's a COW!!!" Trunks chirped. His stomach growled also.  
  
"NO ki-blasts..right?" Goten replied.  
  
"Right." Trunks agreed.  
  
"Ready? On the count of three, we tackle Mr. MooMoo.." Trunks whispered.  
  
"1……2……3!!!!!!" both demi-saiyans yelled in unison and charged towards the cow.  
  
~~Will Goten and Trunks be able to catch Mr. MooMoo!? Or will one of them ki-blast it to oblivion!? And what about Gohan and Videl!? What does fate have in store for them!? You'll find out in Chapter 4: The Hunt Continues! 


	4. The Hunt Continues!

~-=Chapter 4: The Hunt Continues!=-~  
  
I'm SO SORRY I took so long to get this chapter up! It's just that… high school is EVIL!!! Ok, so on with the chapter: THE HUNT CONTINUES!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Run, Goten! RUN!!! We're gaining on him!"  
  
"I'm running! I'M RUNNING!!!"  
  
"RUN FASTER!!!"  
  
"GYAH~!"  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Trunks and Goten were chasing Mr. MooMoo throughout the woods. Both of the demi-saiyans were starving and the thoughts of roasting Mr. MooMoo over a large bonfire made their mouths water like waterfalls. Twisting and turning, weaving through a flurry of trees and bushes, they chased Mr. MooMoo. And they ran.. and they ran.. ....and they ran.  
  
"Trunks! I'm getting tired! Let's rest for a bit!" Goten groaned, and his stomach growled rebelliously.  
  
"NO GOTEN! We're GOING to catch Mr. MooMoo!!" Trunks was also getting tired, but his hunger reigned over much stronger than his fatigue.  
  
"But Truuuunks!!! PLEAAASE!?!?" Goten cried. His eyes were as big as dinner plates, welling up with tears. This face always worked on Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Videl, but would it work on Trunks?  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that PATHETIC face of yours, Goten? COME ON!!!" Trunks yelled. He grabbed Goten's foot and dashed after Mr. MooMoo, dragging Goten along.  
  
"AAAHH!! TRUNKS!! LET GO OF ME!! Owww!!! TRUNKS!!!! EWWWWW!!! What IS this!?!?" Goten screeched. Being dragged around in the woods obviously isn't a lot of fun. Not to mention his head bouncing violently off of stumps, tree roots, logs, large rocks, and other forest debris INCLUDING a dead raccoon with a bunch of maggots squiggling and squirming around all over its dead, rotting, and reeking flesh… Poor Goten had to put up with Mr.StinkyDeadThing on his face.  
  
"Trunks!! STOP!!! THERE'S A STINKY DEAD THING ON MY FACE!!!!!" Goten yelped. He could have smacked the rotting varmint away, but from all of that brutal head banging, he was just too confused to think clearly. Just then, Trunks stopped quickly and looked at Goten in disgust.  
  
"Goten… I keep on telling you OVER AND OVER!! STOP PLAYING WITH DEAD ANIMALS!!! Why won't you ever listen to me!? You… you… URRRGH!! IDIOT!" Trunks shouted in anger and kicked the dead raccoon off of Goten's face.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOO!" Mr.MooMoo.. uhh.. Mooed.  
  
"Wha did hyou shay..?" Goten asked in a slurred tone.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Goten! We can just catch Mr. MooMoo right—"  
  
M-Mooo.. MOOOO!! MOO MOO MOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
"WHAT!? Don't you DARE insult my mommy like that, Mr. MooMoo!!" Goten yelled in anger.  
  
M-MOOO… MOOOOO!?!?  
  
"Let's get him, Trunks!!!! For my MOMMY!!!" Goten screeched.  
  
"Ummm.. yeah.. SURE…"  
  
MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! And Mr. MooMoo ran like hell.  
  
"GET HIM!!!!!!!!" the two psychopathic half-aliens screamed.  
  
And… Trunks and Goten began the mad hunt after Mr. MooMoo again. …But for some reason, Mr. MooMoo always seemed to jump away from their traps…  
  
"DARN IT!!!! That's the fifth time he didn't fall in the hole!!! I DUG LIKE FIFTY OF THOSE STUPID HOLES!!!!!" Trunks yelled in utter frustration, flailing his arms up and down like a berserk turkey vulture.  
  
"Maybe we should just ki-blast Mr. MooMoo, Trunks!" Goten replied.  
  
"NOOO!! Remember what happened to the chicken and the bear!? They went BOOM! Sizzle sizzle, and they were ashes, Goten, ASHES!!!"  
  
"T-Trunks!! Mr. MooMoo is getting away!!!" Goten cried while pointing behind Trunks frantically.  
  
"What!? AAAHHHH!!! GET THAT COW!!!"  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
And they KEPT ON CHASING Mr. MooMoo.. Eventually, the two rascals chased Mr. MooMoo to some strange volcanic area where there was a lot of rocky terrain and… it was volcanic.  
  
SCREEEEEECH!!!!!!!  
  
"Trunks! What was that!?!?" Goten shrieked with terror.  
  
"GOTEN! Now's not the time to be scared!!! We almost have Mr. MooMoo! JUST THINK!!! A BIG YUMMY STEAK!!" Trunks yelled, trying to keep his drooling under control.  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! M-MOO MOOOO!!!  
  
"We're gaining on him Trunks! We're gaining on him!" Goten squealed happily.  
  
Goten and Trunks slowly inched closer… and closer to Mr. MooMoo. Gaining.. and gaining.. …..AND GAINING… Oh, Mr. MooMoo is so close!!! The dream of roasting Mr.MooMoo over a bonfire is slowly becoming a reality in front of the young saiyans' eyes! They both lunge towards Mr. MooMoo, and their drool is slowly dribbling down the side of their mouths!! And they're getting closer.. and CLOSER… AND CLOSER.. AND….!!!!!  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!!  
  
A giant pterodactyl swooped overhead Trunks and Goten and snatched away Mr. MooMoo in a flash!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" both of the half-saiyans screamed.  
  
"TRUUNKS!!! The dino took away Mr. MOOMOO!!!" Goten screamed and cried uncontrollably. "Now we'll NEVER get anything to EAT!!!"  
  
"Well what're you waiting for, GOTEN!? LET'S GO GET THAT BIRD!!!!" Trunks yelled and flew towards the giant pterodactyl at blinding speed.  
  
"AHH!! Wait for me, Trunks!" yelled Goten and quickly flew after Trunks.  
  
"Now Goten.. MAYBE, we can ki-blast that STUPID dinosaur that took Mr. MooMoo… but ONLY ki-blast the stupid dinosaur!!!"  
  
"Alright Trunks!"  
  
"On the count of three, Goten…!'  
  
"One!"  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Three!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten both fired a relatively small ki-blast towards the dino carrying Mr. MooMoo.  
  
SCREECH!! GRAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!!  
  
"Yeah! We got him, Trunks! WHOO HOO!!" chirped Goten.  
  
"Now let's go down to the ground. Mr. MooMoo should be dead once he hits that mountain over there!" Trunks yelled and flew towards the mountain with Goten following him… …but…. Mr. MooMoo was falling.. REALLY FAST.. REALLY REALLY FAST… and then….  
  
MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Splash! BOOM!!! Sizzle sizzle sizzle….  
  
Mr. MooMoo didn't fall on a mountain… He fell inside of a volcano and burned in the lava…  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" the two Saiyans screamed again.  
  
~~Somewhere in Hell/HFIL~~  
  
"GAAAAH!!!! This is so STUPID!! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Cell while grabbing the bars of the cage and shaking them like a gorilla. Freiza, who was in the same cage, just kept on kicking the bars over and over..  
  
KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!! KLANK! KLANK!  
  
"HEY! Pipe down you two!" yelled the guard.  
  
"How DARE you tell me, The Great Freiza, to pipe down you worthless creature!!!" Freiza screeched and flicked off the guard.  
  
"When you wave at someone.. use ALL of your fingers…" muttered the guard.  
  
KLANK KLANK KLANK KLANK! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!!! KLANK KLANK KLANK!!!!!!  
  
Then, the guard pressed a small red button that read, WARNING: Use ONLY in case of emergency. But.. the guard liked to used this button more for the sake of his own entertainment.  
  
BZZZAAP!!!!!!!!  
  
"GYAAAA!!!!" the villains screamed.  
  
KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!!!! KLANK!!!!  
  
"Kami! Have mercy on us!" they screeched.  
  
BZZZZZAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!  
  
"GYAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
BZZZZZZAAAAAAAAP!!!!  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
BZZZ… BZZAAP!!!… Bzzz.. BOOOOOM!!!  
  
"GYAAAAAAAA—huh?" The two villains looked around them and saw that the cage was destroyed and the guard was knocked out and unconscious.  
  
"We're free!!! We're FREE!!" Freiza yelled, dancing around in circles and flailing his arms around. Then, he repeatedly kicked the unconscious guard repetitively. "And that's for spiking my apple juice! WHAM! And that's for zapping us 24/7!!! WHAM!!! And that's for calling me an Albino Lizard Lady!!! SMASH!!! WHAM!!! WHACK!!!"  
  
Cell was quite amused watching Freiza beating the living crap out of the guard. "Say, Freiza. Why don't we go to the Living World and beat the crap out of Goku and his buddies?"  
  
"Yes!! MUST KILL GOKU!!! …or at least his spawn, GoBob.. or whatever he's called…" replied Freiza.  
  
"NO! It's Goheen, you nincompoop! Goku's dead already… so let's have fun making Goheen's life a living hell, shall we?"  
  
"Yes!!! Let us torture Goheen!!! Burn in Hell, Goheen! BURN IN HELL!!!! But first, we'll go SHOPPING!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
And so the two villains teleported to the Living World. How? I do not know…  
  
~~Back in the Forest with Gohan and Videl~~  
  
"ACHOO!! Ahh.. ahh.. ACHOOO!!!" Gohan sneezed. Both Videl and Gohan were soaking wet and their clothes were torn up to shreds by the piranhas. But they survived, somehow…  
  
"Gee, are you coming down with a cold or something, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"Eh… probably some villain down in Hell is talking crap about me…" Gohan muttered.  
  
"In Hell??? Maybe he's still high from those mushrooms.." Videl thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan felt a familiar ki not too far away.. Somewhere near the woods. "…No, that's not Trunks and Goten.. Wait a minute.. could it be…?" Gohan thought to himself.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Videl asked.  
  
"It can't be… It's…Freiza and Cell!!!" Gohan yelled in terror.  
  
~~Oh no!! Freiza and Cell are back in the Living World!? What kinds of chaos will the two evil villains get themselves into!? Not only that, Freiza wants to go SHOPPING! And Mr. MooMoo is GONE!! What will Goten and Trunks say to Videl when they get back!? Will everyone get high on 'shrooms!? Will the world come to an end!? Wait until Chapter 5: When Villains Go Shopping!  
  
So do you like it? Reviews would be great! I won't be able to update as quickly, but if you want little snippets and previews of next and upcoming chapters, you can e-mail me at moochanu@hotmail.com! Thank You!!! =^.^= 


	5. When Villains Go Shopping!

~-=Chapter 5: When Villains Go Shopping!=-~  
  
  
  
"OOH! Cellie! Let's go into this store! It has a bunch of pretty dresses!"  
  
"Freiza, for the LAST TIME!! Don't call me Cellie!! And why the hell do we have to buy some damn dresses!?"  
  
"To torture Goheen, remember!?"  
  
"Can't we torture him a different way!? Like strip his clothes so he's butt naked and hang him upside down from a busy intersection!? Then across his chest, there will be a sign that says: "I'M HORNY!" BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can see it ALL NOW!!! Just WAIT, Goheen!!!" Cell laughed evilly, feeling very proud of his plot against Gohan.  
  
The villains are SHOPPING… Yeah… SHOPPING. They even managed to get some money in their hot little hands. How? Well, let's just say that they held up Mr. Satan and managed to get several bags full of zeni. And yet, the townspeople really didn't notice the two villains walking around with bags of money in their arms. Also, Freiza seems to be developing some.. ER-HEM!! "feelings" for Cell. ::COUGH COUGH::  
  
"Yes, that's a WONDERFUL idea, sweetie! Oh! And look at this dress! It has a bunch of pink frills on it! I LOVE FRILLS!!" squealed Freiza. …his sickeningly feminine side was beginning to surface… "I'm gonna go try this on!!" And so Freiza darted into the changing room.  
  
"Kami, what have you DONE to him!? He's gone MAD!!! Wait a minute.. DID HE JUST CALL ME "SWEETIE"!?"  
  
~~Up at Kami's/Dende's Lookout~~  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is great! Cell and Freiza as a couple!!! Oh man! And GOHAN!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Dende was rolling all over the floor laughing with tears streaming down his green cheeks.  
  
"Uhh.. sir? Are you alright?" asked Mr. Popo having a sweat drop on his head.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm just fine, Mr. Popo! HAHAHAHAHA!! Now.. what should I do to Gohan? Cell's idea wasn't too bad… but I kinda want Trunks, Goten, and Videl to be in this too… Oh I know!!!!!" chirped Dende and walked to the edge of the lookout. Then, he started to wave his arms around and started with his unholy magic.  
  
~~Back at the Store~~  
  
"How do I look, sweetie?" Freiza cooed. Freiza batted his unusually long eyelashes at Cell. Freiza was in a pink, frilly dress that you would probably see during the 1800s and twirled around a lacy pink umbrella that was very.. uhh.. Lady-like.  
  
"You l-look… D… D-D-DISGUSTING..!" Cell yelled in terror. "Take the damned thing off! And stop twirling the stupid umbrella! I SAID STOP IT!!!!! That hideous color is nauseating me! WHY are you looking at me like that!? ERR.. ACK!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a bright beam of light flashed across Cell's face. Then, Cell felt a sickening chill down his spine, and then he looked at Freiza again.  
  
"Why, you look BEAUTIFUL, Freiza!!! Buy the dress!! I could just KISS you.. I LOVE YOU,  
  
FREI—WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Cell shrieked and then slapped himself across the face repeatedly.  
  
KA-POW! KA-POW!!! KA-POW!!!! SMASH!!!!!  
  
"OHHH!! I love you too, Cellie!!!" Freiza squealed and jumped up to hug him happily. "Now, now! You don't have to hide your emotions anymore! I know how you REALLY feel about me!! OH I'm so HAPPY!!!!"  
  
"N-NOOO!! I don't love yo—YES! I've been having these emotions since we first met and I want you sooooo ba—NOOOO!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? KAAAAMMMMIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile… Back in the forest with Gohan and Videl…  
  
"V-Videl.. I can't go on much longer..!!" Gohan moaned and continued to crawl behind Videl with his stomach's growls rumbling throughout the forest.  
  
"Gohan, I know you're hungry, but just hold on for a bit longer! Goten and Trunks might have gotten something! Being hungry isn't THAT bad, you know!"  
  
"You don't understand!!!!" Gohan cried.  
  
"For crying out loud, Gohan!!! It's only been 4 hours since we started camping here! Stop being such a wuss!!" Videl yelled. She was getting really annoyed with Gohan. 'Maybe I should just stuff his mouth full of mushrooms and abandon him somewhere,' she thought to herself and looked for a place to abandon Gohan.  
  
"Uhhn..!! Videl!!!" Gohan gave her the sad puppy face look and latched onto Videl's foot.  
  
'I can't STAND that FACE! Damn him to HELL!!!' Videl thought to herself and stopped walking. "Speaking of which, what was that when you talked about Cell and that Freiza person?"  
  
"Um… well… I guess they came back to the Living World… …But I'm too hungry to fight them right now!!!" Gohan whined. Videl simply shook her head in disappointment. Gohan was hunched over on the ground picking through the dirt, looking for something to eat.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?" Videl looked puzzled.  
  
"Well, I'm just looking for some grubs or some other insects…" Gohan answered.  
  
"Gohan, that's SICK! Wait a minute… I wouldn't put that in your mouth, Gohan! G-G-GOHAN!!!!! That's—!!!!"  
  
But it was too late…. Gohan already popped it into his mouth… What Gohan thought to be a really big hunk of leftover chocolate was actually...  
  
"SHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!" Gohan screamed bloody murder and frantically tried to scrape the crap out of his mouth with his hands. "UUUURRRGGHH!!!!"  
  
"Exactly…" Videl muttered. She couldn't believe that Gohan would actually put animal feces into his mouth without realizing it until it was TOO LATE. So much for the nerdy brainiac. Also noting the fact that it was one of the first times she heard Gohan curse and she actually felt kind of sorry for him as she watched him run over to a bush and vomit incessantly.  
  
"It's STICKING to my TEETH!!!" Gohan screeched.  
  
"GOHAAAN! VIDEEEL!!!" Two young voices were heard in the distance.  
  
"Hey! I think that's Trunks and Goten!" chirped Videl.  
  
"F-FOOOD!?" cried Gohan who was still vomiting from behind the bushes. Trunks and Goten walked up to Gohan and Videl, but they didn't have any food with them.. Just depressed faces..  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
"He'll be fine, Goten. Don't worry," Videl said reassuringly.  
  
"W-well we… ::sniff:: tried to catch a chicken, but ::sniff:: I blew it up a-a-and…" Goten sobbed.  
  
"We found a bear, but I-I-I ki-blasted it to d-death a-and there were ashes and...." Trunks was sobbing too.  
  
"A-And we found a Mr.M-MooMoo, but he fell in a volcano!!!!!" both of the young Saiyans wailed in despair and utter sadness.  
  
"Y-You don't have ANY food!?" Gohan glared at them with anger.  
  
"N-nooo..!! We're sorry Gohan! We're really sorry Videl!! We.. We.." And the two broke down crying again. Then, Gohan started to shake violently…  
  
"You SAID that you would find food… and you found ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!!! YOU.. YOU!!!!!" Gohan pounced on the munchkins and started to go ballistic. Trunks and Goten were too weak and hungry to go super Saiyan so all they could do was one thing….  
  
SMASH!!!!!!  
  
They smashed Mr. Winky…  
  
"EEEEK…..!!!" Gohan doubled up in pain and smashed into the ground, curling up into a tight little ball, still shaking violently.  
  
"That was cheap, you two…" Videl scowled.  
  
"What else could we do!? We couldn't go Super Saiyan, Gohan was literally turning into SATAN on us…And why does Gohan's breath smell like POOP!?" Trunks rambled on.  
  
"He ate something and he thought it was chocolate… but wait a minute…my FATHER is SATAN!!!!" Videl yelled.  
  
"NOT THAT SATAN!!!" Trunks snapped. "You should know who I'm talking about! SATAN!!! As in EVIL demon dude from HELL!!"  
  
"So what you're saying is… You're going to control Satanic Gohan by smashing Mr. Winky!?!?" Videl was getting really angry and frustrated. How could they do that to Gohan!? He was in enough pain as it was! ((a/n: There is no such thing as too much pain! ESPECIALLY for Gohan! HAHAHA!! BURN IN HELL, Gohan! BURN IN HELL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'm soooo evil!))  
  
"Well.. yeah. What did you expect? We're HUNGRY! We don't have any energy when we're hungry! So we end up resorting to using cheap shots!" Trunks explained. He was quite proud of his explanation, although it was just a bunch of bull. It was too much fun watching Gohan curl up into a little ball and talk like a chipmunk! 'They should make a TOY like that!!!' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
"Are you getting all of this down, Freiza?" Cell whispered to Freiza from behind the bushes, with their ki's lowered so that no one would notice. Freiza still had that hideously pretty pink dress on and Cell was in a sharp looking tuxedo.  
  
"I sure did, honey bunny!" Freiza whispered back.  
  
"Don't call me honey bun—Oh, I just love it when you call me that Freiz—GYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Cell jumped out from behind the bushes in frustration, but then realized what he had done. Freiza jumped out with him and latched onto his arm while twirling his pink umbrella. The three half Saiyans and Videl simply stared at the evil couple…  
  
"What.."  
  
"The…"  
  
"HELL?!"  
  
"Squeak!"  
  
"Uhh.. Big brother??? Is THAT Cell and Freiza? They sure do look funny." Goten replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"eep… eep eep eep EEP!"  
  
"I'll take that as a "yes"…"  
  
"AH HA!!! WE HAVE FOUND YOU, GOHEEN!!" Cell bellowed.  
  
"eep? EEP!?" Gohan stared at Cell in disbelief. Cell in a tuxedo.. How wrong is that!? Then he looked at Freiza again. "EEEEEP!!! EEP EEP EEEEEEP!!!!" Gohan eeped in terror and disgust. Then, Goten started fidgeting.  
  
"Stop that fidgeting boy, and stand like a man!" Cell yelled at Goten.  
  
"B-b-b-but!!!"  
  
"BUT WHAT!!"  
  
"I… I….. I…." Goten whined and tears were welling up in his eyes and he was jumping frantically up and down.  
  
"Spit it out, VARMINT!!!" Cell was getting pissed and was about ready to blast Goten to Hell.  
  
"I GOTTA GO POTTTTTYYYY!!!!!!!!" Goten cried while doing the "pee-pee dance".  
  
Everyone fell over, and Gohan hit his head hard on a nearby tree stump.  
  
POW!!!  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Gohan screeched in pain.  
  
"Idiot child…" grumbled Cell.  
  
"Awww… is the poor wittle Goheen in pain???" Freiza cooed behind Gohan's ear. Gohan felt sickening chills up his spine and seriously wanted to vomit or at least curl up and die. "Here, I'll make it feel ALL BETTER.." Freiza closed his eyes, puckered up his lips, and inched even closer to Gohan….  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed loud enough to make anyone's blood curdle.  
  
  
  
~AAAHHH!! Is Freiza going to kiss Gohan!? Will Goten be able to go pee!? Is Cell ever going to get control over himself!? Not to mention, the sun is quickly beginning to set! AND WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD!?!? Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Terrors of the Night!  
  
Oh geez! While I was writing this fic, it was seriously giving me chills!!! EAGH!!! Well I hope you liked this chapter! And it's amazing that I was able to update in less than a week! Next chapter will have A LOT of Gohan bashing! YAY!!! LOL!!! And reviews would be greatly appreciated! =^.^= 


	6. Terrors of the Night!

~-=Chapter 6: Terrors of the Night!=-~  
  
  
  
"FREIZA!!! YOU KISS GOHEEN AND I'LL—ACK!! Yeah! Kiss Goheen! DIE Goheen, SUFFER and DIE!!!"  
  
"What the!? Is that lizard thing a guy or a girl!?"  
  
"VIDEL!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Videl! Trunks and I are HUNGRY!!! ERRRNNN!!!!"  
  
"Awww.. Poor wittle Goheen doesn't want a kiss..?"  
  
"N-NOOOO!!! And It's GOHAN! Not GOHEEN!"  
  
"Okeez… …we'll make it a FRENCH kiss then!"  
  
"N-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
From where we left these ill-fated peeps, Goheen.. err.. Gohan bumped his poor wittle head on a tree stump and got a boo-boo. Now everyone say AWWWWWW.. ….AWWWWW!!!! ((a/n: BAH! Why'd I even write that!? Burn in Hell, Gohan! BURN IN HELL! Mwahahahaha!)) So, to make Gohan feel better, Freiza decides to give Gohan a kiss! But does Gohan want a kiss???  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Gohan screeched in terror.  
  
"Awww, come on, Goheen! I'm sure you'll like it…" Freiza cooed, edging even CLOSER to Gohan.  
  
"G-get away! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed. He COULD knock Freiza out, but with his hunger degrading his strength at such a rapid rate, he couldn't even swat away a fly.  
  
"Tie him up…" ordered Freiza and Cell tied up Gohan to a large tree in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"You tie me up in rope!? IDIOTS!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gohan cackled. Yep.. his hunger was REALLY getting to him…  
  
"Look at the label…" Cell grumbled. Once he saw the expression on Gohan's face, an evil smirk surfaced.  
  
"SAIYAN-PROOF ROPE!?!? Where..!? Wha..!? HOW!?" Gohan was shocked… and for the first time, he was trapped and couldn't do ANYTHING about it. Videl could only sit there and watch in horror. Trunks could really care less. He was actually having the time of his life!  
  
"Hey!! This is a heck of a lot better than the soap operas my mom watches on TV!!! Go Freiza, Go!!!" Trunks chirped.  
  
"SHUT UP, TRU--!" Gohan yelled, but he was caught terribly short. Freiza closed in onto Gohan and give him a LOOONG and PASSIONATE "FRENCH" kiss!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!  
  
"MMMMMPPPHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan tried to scream, but his voice was muffled over by Freiza's mouth that was STILL kissing Gohan. Inside Gohan's mind, it was going absolutely INSANE!!!!  
  
"EERRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!" Gohan managed to head-butt Freiza away. How? I.. don't know.  
  
"Oh my!!! I think Goheen has a couple of thoughts running chaotically through his thick boo-booed head! Cellie, should we take a look at sweet little Goheen's thoughts?" Freiza cooed. The feminine-ness of his voice was absolutely nauseating…  
  
"It's GOHAN!!!!!" Then, Gohan's stomach started to rumble incessantly. "UHHNNN…!!"  
  
"Yes… that's a WONDERFUL idea my love and after that we can go to the strip club and get a hotel room and—AAAHHHHH!!!! I DID NOT say that!!! NO!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! BAH!" After repeatedly smacking himself in the forehead, Cell took out something that looked like a movie projector and a white screen. Then, Cell smacked a black spider looking thingy that was connected to the movie projector thingy on Gohan's head…  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
"GYAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Oh, and after this, Goheen… We shall strip your clothes, hang you upside down over a busy intersection in the city, and put a sign on your chest that says "I'M HORNY!" MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cell cackled.  
  
"IDIOT!! It's GOHAN!!! And you wouldn't DARE!" growled Gohan.  
  
"Oh yes, I would dare, GOHEEN.. I really would… And… OH MY!!!! Goheen SURE is QUITE a thinker!!!" Cell chirped.  
  
And what was on the screen… was… well.. a bit horrifying. As they revealed Gohan's thoughts on the little mini-movie screen… it just wasn't pretty…  
  
"Oh my god!!! G-GOHAN! Is that you and V-Videl Na… NAKED!? Wait… Wh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!? That's MY bed!!!!" Goten cried.  
  
"THAT is what "getting jiggy with it" is, Goten! HAHAHA! This stuff is great!!!" Trunks smirked evilly. He was even starting to like Cell and Freiza.  
  
"EWWWWWWW!!!!!! That's sick, Trunks!!!" Goten screamed and shuddered in terror.  
  
"NOO!! DON'T WATCH THAT!!!" Videl snapped and covered Trunks' and Goten's eyes. Then, she gave Gohan the death glare of DOOM.  
  
"I am NOT thinking that!!! N-NOO!!!! Videl!! I-I-I can explain!!" Gohan whined as he turned four shades of red.  
  
"My oh my.. Our little Goheen has grown up and he is now an official PERVERT! Oh look… There's Gohan thinking about you in a… HMMM.. VERY INTERESTING… This sure isn't for viewers seventeen and under… And not using PROTECTION.. tsk tsk tsk…" Cell glanced over at Videl and snickered uncontrollably.  
  
"I wonder where he could've gotten all of these ideas… Must've been the dirty magazines he hides under THE BED," Freiza said, glancing at Videl and Gohan with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Videl screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! I'm not that kind of a sick pervert!!!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs. WOW! He was getting a LITTLE BETTER at LYING! 'This is absolutely EMBARRASSING!!!' Gohan thought to himself. 'How in the world did they get into my thoughts like that!? ESPECIALLY MY FANTASIES! And HOW did FREIZA know about the dirty magazines!? This is absolute EVIL! Uh- oh.. Videl looks mad..'  
  
Just then, Goten was squirming around uncontrollably and started jumping up and down next to Cell.  
  
"Will you just STOP THAT!?" Cell yelled in an annoyed tone.  
  
"But I gotta go POOOOTTTTTYYYYY!!!" Goten whined, continuing his "pee-pee dance" from before with a couple of extra jumps and whines.  
  
"THEN GO POTTY!!!" Cell yelled in anguish. Boy, did he HATE this kid!!!  
  
"Come with me! I'm too scared! It's dark out there!!! Help me find a bush! There's DINOSAURS! I'm scared! PLEEEEAAASSEEEE!!!!!" Goten pleaded to Cell and clung to Cell's legs with tears beginning to overflow from his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOO!! I want to watch this movie!!!!!!"  
  
"I'll feed Gohan food, and THEN you'll be sorry!" Goten pouted. Cell pondered for a moment.  
  
"Alright, FINE! I'll go with you to find a bush.. mumble mumble…"  
  
"I'm coming too!" Trunks chirped.  
  
"HELL NO!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
"HELL YES, or "I" feed Gohan!" bellowed Trunks triumphantly.  
  
"What am I, a pet or something?" Gohan muttered.  
  
"Obviously, I was VERY WRONG about you, Gohan." Videl said icily as she slowly stepped up towards him. "Just when I thought you were the purest guy in the world… you end up being some sexual DEMON!!"  
  
"VIDEL! Do you HONESTLY think that these villains are telling the TRUTH about my thoughts?"  
  
"Well, maybe if you would've just BEATEN THEM UP, then ALL of this wouldn't have happened, now would it!?" Videl screamed.  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME for being two steps away from STARVING TO DEATH!" Gohan screamed back.  
  
KA-POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl just slapped Gohan HARD across the face.  
  
"I wish that I had NEVER MET YOU, Gohan! I HATE YOU and I NEVER want to see you EVER AGAIN!" screamed Videl and ran away to the now pitch-black forest.  
  
"What the.. VIDEL!!! WAAAAIIIITTT!!!! ….she left… SHE LEFT!!!!!" Gohan went ballistic and started to gnaw away at the rope with Cell and Freiza not noticing. 'HAHAHA! It said Saiyan-proof rope, but it didn't say anything about TEETH!!! Egghh.. I'm just so HUNGRY!!! Kami, I feel sick… Urk.. I better go find Videl…'  
  
"She… looked mad.." As Cell stated the obvious, he turned around to look for Gohan… but he was nowhere in sight!!!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Goheen's LOOSE!" Cell screamed and jumped into Freiza's arms. "Sweetie! SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks simply looked up at Cell and Freiza. Then, the most evil smirk known to Hell washed over the psycho-half-Saiyan half-pint's faces…  
  
~~Oh my! Gohan is a PERVERT!? And Videl now HATES HIM!? Not to mention, Trunks and Goten have a plan!!! What's going to happen next!? Wait till next time.. Chapter 7: Goheen's Loose!!!  
  
Well.. I guess this chapter came out all right… As usual, Reviews would be great! My next update will be around next week… Also, I think I've said this before; if you want previews and snippets of upcoming chapters, e- mail me at moochanu@hotmail.com! Don't be shy! =^.^= 


End file.
